Seat fittings of the initially named type, as are known for example from the document DE 10 2008 036 647, are installed with motor vehicle seats for adjusting the backrest that is adjustable relative to the seating part, wherein one fitting part is connected to the seating part and another fitting part is connected to the backrest. With such seat fittings, a rotation of the eccentric is caused by a rotation of the drive shaft, whereby a tumbling rolling of the annular gears is attained in the manner of a wobble gearing. Here, a swiveling of the fitting parts relative to each other results due to the difference in the number of teeth.
Seat fittings of the aforementioned type allow the implementation of a continuously variable adjustment, wherein the required installation space for the seat fitting is extremely small. In addition, the eccentricity of the eccentric is suitable to cause a self-locking which reliably secures the seat fitting in any adjusted position.
The swivel range of a backrest relative to a seating part that is provided by the seat fittings is typically attained by stops arranged externally on the fitting parts. Such stops and the precise positioning thereof are necessary to prevent seizing at the ends of the adjustment zone, wherein this is necessary in particular in the case of electrically driven seat fittings. The stops usually arranged externally on the seat fittings have the disadvantage that an operating space must be kept free for these in the swivel range of the seat fitting. Moreover, the design of the end stops leads to increased production costs and ultimately contains the danger of pinching, both for padded parts as well as for the user.